


Michael f*cking Guerin

by dreamsandlove



Series: Savory & Sweet [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Michael Guerin, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone gets laid, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, Loving relationships, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex and Play, Slight Power Play (for everyone!), Telekinesis, Top Alex Manes, all the feels, dirty texts, kind of only at the end, loving relationship, mentions of trauma reactions/triggers/panic attacks, sex and love, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove
Summary: 5+1 - 5 times sex is interrupted for or by Michael Guerin, and the one time it isn’t.ORShameless smut for all the RNM couples!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely **shameless smut for all the RNM couples**, plus some smishy 'porn with feelings' for Malex.
> 
> This is only the first chapter. Echo, Maribel, Kyle/Cam and more Malex sexiness to come soon (so to speak). *snickers to self* ☺️ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

Alex’s mouth is hot as fire, as his tongue laves and licks Michael’s cock in just the right way. 

_Christ, what this man does to me. _

The sensation of having that sinful mouth sucking him off always drives Michael to near madness. 

He absently hears his phone ping with a message, but no way in hell he’s moving off this couch to interrupt Alex’s ‘fun’ for some dumb text. 

Shortly thereafter, his cell rings. Michael’s hands are buried in Alex’s hair, and for once, he’s been given free rein to pull and tug at those silky locks as much as he pleases. The sound of his fucking phone is dampening the mood. Using his telekinesis he flings the piece of tech across the room and down the short hallway. It’s probably not the smartest thing to do, but at this point Michael’s brain cells are all but fried anyway. 

Eyes half open, he’s pretty sure he sees Alex smirking right before he swallows Michael into the back of his throat, cock nestled down deep into all that delicious wetness. 

While his hands aren’t bound at the moment, he’s still constrained. Michael’s been commanded to keep quiet while Alex drinks his fill. The task is nearly impossible for him, and Alex knows it. 

His love is always so good at pushing his limits of control and trust. 

The small knickknacks in the room start to haphazardly float in the air around them. A clear sign Michael is on the razor’s edge. 

Alex’s phone rings, breaking Michael’s tentative restraint over his vocal cords, a disgruntled groan escaping from his lips and all the trinkets falling to the floor. 

_Shit!_

Almost immediately, Alex stops and gives him that indifferent stare, lips pursed together while reaching to answer his cell. 

Michael feels like he’s about to break _ALL _the rules and pounce on Alex. 

_Fuck! _

If he had just kept quiet he’d be coming down Alex’s throat right now.

“Hey Liz. What’s up?” Alex sounds calm and easy going, meanwhile, Michael feels like he might vibrate right off the couch. 

Alex’s control is unbelievable. 

“Oh no. Nothing. I don’t know why Michael didn’t answer his phone.” Alex’s air of nonchalance makes Michael want to pull at his own curls. He feels wild. Alex’s hand continuing to stroke Michael’s spit-wet cock with one hand. 

_Oh my god! Feels so fucking good!_

“Sure, sure. I’ll send him right over.”

He hangs up. Alex’s hand never ceasing it’s movement. 

“Liz needs you to meet her at the bunker ASAP. She had a breakthrough with the telepathy enhancement serum you all have been working on for Iz.” 

Michael can barely track what Alex is saying. He knows he should be paying attention, but he’s on the verge of losing what’s left of his mind. 

“So you need to go, because this is important.”

Michael mutters ‘fuck’, and immediately regrets it. Alex’s hand stops, moving to pull up the edge of Michael’s boxer briefs. 

_FUCK!!! _

“Doing whatever you want now, I see? Apparently you need a reminder of how this works. So, for the time we are apart, you’re not touch yourself in any sexual manner.”

“Alex, _please_.” He sounds desperate and couldn’t care less. 

The man only raises one eyebrow in response and Michael swallows his protests and nods. 

Michael gets up and painfully does up his jeans. Alex walks him to the door and spins him around, pressing Michael’s back up against the doorjam. He pushes into him hard, hand thrusting into Michael’s curls, the other hand palming him through his pants. Tongue delving, moving fast, Alex kisses Michael like he owns him, biting at his lips. He feels needy and breathless when Alex breaks their contact. 

“Follow the rules.” Michael nods. “I’ll be waiting for you. My cock aching to sink into your body. Hard. Deep. Just like you need it .” 

_Oh god!_

Michael bites his own lower lip hard enough to taste the coppery flavor as it seep into his mouth. 

“See you soon, Cowboy.” Using two fingers, Alex swipes the blood off Michael’s mouth and then licks his fingers clean in the filthiest way possibility. 

_Holy hell! The man is going to kill me!!_

Michael is mesmerized. 

He’s rattled and spun the fuck up, as he awkwardly makes his way to his truck. His massive erection quite uncomfortable in his jeans. He hisses and lets out a litany of curses when he sits in the driver’s seat. 

He stays out there for a minute, squeezing the steering wheel, and trying to calm himself down. Attempting to use some grounding skills to ease his brain and body before he starts to drive. 

These are the techniques Alex has taught him, invaluable to them both. The same set of skills Alex uses to manage his panic attacks are what Michael reaches for now. While the emotions may be different, arousal rather than fear, the body’s reactions can sometimes feel similar. A rush of adrenaline to one’s system is not always clearly differentiated, occasionally the sensations mimic one another, confusing the body in the heat of the moment. 

Alex showed Michael these various techniques awhile ago, so he could better support his love when the traumas and triggers flooded in. Previously, Michael had felt helpless to adequately assist Alex in those moments. But now he has a variety of effective tools to help his partner (if needed/wanted), and to help himself too, it would seem. 

_God, I love Alex so much._


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo

Pulling up to the bunker Michael sees Liz’s car and Max’s police cruiser parked out front. He knows Max likes to have lunch with Liz when he can. The woman can be just as stubborn as Alex when it comes to focusing on a task, practically oblivious to the outside world. Both of them sometimes forgetting to eat or even sleep.

Getting out of his truck he gets a text.

**Alex:** [pic]

A groan rumbles deep in Michael’s chest as he looks at his screen. Alex’s pink, wet tongue pressed to the fleshy pad of his thumb. Michael shivers a little, knowing full well how decadent Alex’s skin tastes, and also how generous his man can be as he licks and teases Michael into oblivion. He’s eager to get back to the cabin, so they can continue what they started.

It’s crazy, Alex knows just how to fuck with him, and in all the right ways. Michael’s semi hard dick twitches in excitement, as he heads into the bunker, thinking about the man waiting for him at home.

Being distracted by sexy thoughts of Alex has to be the _only_ reason Michael doesn’t immediately register what’s happening when he walks into the main lab.

Max’s back is toward the door, uniform pants at his ankles, Liz’s bright red fingernails digging into the flesh of his ass. She’s perched on the edge of a short file cabinet, her legs bent, feet wrapped around Max’s naked thighs.

Methodically thrusting, Max murmurs, “Liz…fuck…yes…doctor…Ortecho…you feel so good…so wet…Jesus, baby, I’m gonna come so hard for you.”

“That’s right Maxie…show me how much you want me.” Her voice wanton.

Max spreads his legs as far as his clothing will allow, as he pushes into her harder, faster, making animalistic sounds. They’re both panting, groaning.

Between breathes she purrs, “Good boy. I’ll give you want you need.”

One of Liz’s hands clutches him tighter, the other one briefly moving away and returning, looking slightly wet. Two of Liz’s perfectly manicured fingers disappear into the crease of Max’s ass, the red nails no longer visible. Max throws his head back and yells out.

_Hot poker for my eyes! Hot poker for my eyes!_

Finally finding his voice, Michael blurts, “_What the fuck?!_”

“_Fuck, Michael!_” Max barks as he tries to shift his uniform shirt to cover up Liz, not that there’s much to see given their current position. Liz removes her fingers, resting both hands on Max’s rear.

And, if Michael isn’t mistaken, he’s pretty sure he hears Liz whisper, “Don’t pull out.”

Michael swiftly turns around, likely scarred for life having seen Max defiling his wife in their research lab. He wonders how many other surfaces in here they’ve fucked on. Michael is going to have to invest in some Clorox wipes or a hazmat suit. This is a space for science, not a swingers club!

“Why did you ask me to come over here ASAP if you two were gonna have a dirty sex party?!” Michael’s back still turned to them.

“Oops! Sorry, Mikey. That’s my fault.” Liz giggles. “I do need to tell you about the serum, but then Max came over for a nooner and—”

“Ew, Liz!”

“Come on, babe!”

Both Michael and Max react to her statement in unison.

“Grow up, idiots.” Michael can practically hear her eyes rolling. “Anyway, the vial is over in the cooler.” Without turning around, Michael makes his way to the subzero unit built into the wall. “Isobel has to inject it within 30 minutes or it needs to be re-refrigerated so the particles don’t destabilize.”

“And why did I need to be the one to deliver this to her?”

“Because I’m still in the middle of finishing up a few tests and can’t leave the lab. Oh! And tell Kyle to do the usual checkups, and run a full blood panel every 6-8 hours so we can track if there are any changes to her body’s chemistry over the next two days.”

“Again, can’t you call Iz and Valenti to tell them these things?”

“She isn’t picking up and Kyle is in his office seeing patients today, so he won’t have his cell on him.”

“Liz—“

“Hey, can we maybe wrap this up?” Max sounds pretty moody for a dude ballsdeep in his hot wife. Oh no, now Michael wants to barf a little in his mouth at the thought of Max being ballsdeep anywhere, _ever_. Ugh.

Michael loves his brother, he really does, and he’s happy the man is having an adventurous sex life, but there are just some things one never needs to see (or hear, for that matter). Witnessing his sibling fucking and getting fingered is one of them.

Voice sterner than Michael would have expected, Liz snaps at her husband, “_Quiet, you_.”

Shockingly, he hears no more protests from Max. Huh.

“Mikey,” her voice back to normal, “I have to stay and finish up here, and I need you, you’re my partner in all this. There are several more hours to go, and I figured this was the fastest part of the job. By the way, I’ll have all the notes typed up and emailed to you for further analysis later tonight.”

“Okay, got it.” Michael finds the syringe with the bluish liquid inside. “I’m gonna leave now. Later Liz. Max, you may want to think about getting a spray tan or something, because your ass is blinding white.”

He hears a brusk scoffing sound.

“You better get out of here, Mikey, before I start _really _talking dirty.”

“Bye!” He hollers over his shoulder as he hotfoots it out of there, though not before hearing the slip slide of thrusting again and Liz using that harsh voice.

“Say my name, Max. Say it while I—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 😊


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribel

Michael definitely feels a loss of any arousal he was feeling from before. Bleh. That was a pretty unpleasant scene to walk-in on. He hops in his truck when another text comes through.

**Alex:** _Thinking about my fingers sunk deep inside you, twisting, turning, pressing in...just right...just enough to tease you...drive you fucking wild. Keeping you on edge...for my pleasure._

Aaaaand just like that, Michael’s forgotten about Liz and whatshisface.

All he can think about is Alex, those strong and talented fingers fucking him, stretching him, plundering him. Cock hard, Michael imagines how he’ll submit to anything and everything Alex wants. How Alex will push his body hard, directing their play, and rending the sweetest agony until Michael comes over and over. That his needs are _their _needs, their pleasure mutually shared.

He quickly adjusts himself, his jeans uncomfortably tight, but Michael keeps from lingering. He’ll follow Alex’s rules.

Always.

He sends a quick reply to say he’ll be home soon.

Trying to school his thoughts back to the task at hand, Michael remembers he’s on a timeline and calls Isobel, who picks up after the second ring.

“What’s up?” Isobels’s voice seems strained.

“Everything okay? You sound weird.”

“Yeah...fine...just finishing up some...errands. What do you need?” Her words are a little breathless.

“Oh, Liz finished the serum and I need to get it to you right away. Tell me where you are and I’ll meet you—“

“No! I mean, no...I’m almost done...meet me...at the house.”

“You sure you’re alright?”

“Yes! See you at the house in 20.”

Before he can respond she hangs up. _Rude_.

Michael heads toward Iz’s house when he sees her car parked out in front of the Wild Pony. No other cars are there, not even Maria’s. Michael knows Isobel sometimes helps Maria with inventory from time to time, and she’s currently spearheading an interior makeover of the bar. Michael chuckles a little at the bickering he’s overheard going on between the two of them.

_Why didn’t she just tell me she was here?_

He pulls into the parking lot, and, using his telekinesis to flip the lock, he walks through the front door. There’s music playing when he strolls in, and he stops dead in his tracks, almost dropping his phone and the syringe, at what he sees.

Maria’s behind the bar, bent over, face pressed to the wood. Her arms resting next to her head, she’s naked from what he can see. It appears her ass is nestled against the front of Isobel’s hips.

Iz is in a bra—_thank fuck_—hair in a high ponytail, lips a bright coral color. She’s gripping Maria’s hip with one hand, the other hand buried in the dark brown locks of the woman in front of her. She’s smirking and murmuring as she shifts her hips, Maria moaning from the movement. He can’t see either of them from the waist down, and he’s grateful for that.

_Geh! Again!_

Clearly his throat, Isobel flicks her gaze in his direction and looks more annoyed than surprised.

He gives a small wave, as if to say ‘Hiya. Sorry’.

Iz leans over to whisper something to Maria who lets out an annoyed groan as she slaps both palms against the bar, but doesn’t move from her position.

_Oooookay._

“What do you want, Michael?” Isobel is definitely irritated.

“I saw your car out front and thought I’d give you the serum now,” holding the syringe up, “rather than meet you at your house. I, uh, didn’t see Maria’s car, so I thought you were alone here.”

“Well, we carpooled today, that okay with you?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, of course.” He’s not sure where to look. Iz is staring him down and Maria hasn’t even acknowledged his presence. He needs to get the fuck out of there.

Isobel snaps her fingers, “Gimme the serum.”

Michael can feel his eyes go wide. “You want me to come over there?”

The eye roll and sigh she gives him would fell lesser men. “No stupid, use your telekinesis and float it over to me. Or, I could come over there, but I’m not sure you’re ready to see me in all my strapon glory.” The hand that had been in Maria’s hair, now tracing lazy circles over her brown skin, across her shoulders and down her back.

Michael croaks and Maria giggles, earning her a quick smack on the ass before Iz continues her caresses.

“I’ve got the blue one on today. It’s her favorite, and it matches her nails.”

“More than I needed to know!” He quickly floats the syringe over to Isobel. “You need to inject it within 20 minutes or refrigerate it. Kyle will be in touch to follow up.”

He makes sure the serum makes it to Iz’s outstretched hand, the other one still smoothing over Maria’s skin. It looks like she's sporting bright orange lip prints on her back too.

“Is that all?” Isobel is clearly over this conversation and his intrusion.

“Yeah.”

“Great. Now kindly get the fuck out so I can make my wife come for a third time today.”

Egh. He really didn’t need to hear that.

“Uh, bye. Good to see you, Maria.”

Without moving from her position, she lifts her hand and gives him the middle finger. Her fingernails are indeed painted a bright blue.

He nods at Iz who’s all but forgotten about him as she places the syringe on the bartop, and with both hands grabs Maria’s hips to pound into her hard.

Both women moaning.

Michael cannot get out of there fast enough. Using his Tk he turns the music up so he doesn’t have to hear anything more.

Rushing to his truck he feels a bit gobsmacked. In one day, he’s seen both of his siblings having sex, and he’s not really sure he can take anymore shocks to his system. What he feels now is a far cry from the arousal thrumming through him when he left the cabin, or even from right before he walked into the bar. Sheesh.

Michael needs to hurry up and talk to Valenti so he can go home and take a nap or something.

It’s been a roller coaster of arousal and mood ruiners today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 😊


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle/Cam

Michael calls Valenti’s office to warn the secretary he’s coming. He’s tried several times to speak with a live person, but the automated prompts keep giving him the runaround. 

He’s about to try again when a message comes in. 

**Alex:** _Perhaps I should smack your ass hard enough to sport my handprint? Or maybe mark you with my teeth, leave bruises on the soft parts? I haven’t decided yet._

Michael can just imagine Alex’s conversational tone as he reads the words. _ Fuck! _ Michael feels heat starting to buzz through him, again. It’s like Alex has an inside line to Michael’s brain.

Michael responds with a ‘Yes!’, and hurries to Valenti’s office. 

He quickly, and illegally, parks his truck and rushes into the building. Ready to be done playing errand boy, Michael walks into the office, but the lobby is empty. There’s no one behind the desk, but there is a sign that says:

**Out to Lunch**

**1:15-2:15pm**

_ Are you fucking kidding me? _

Michael decides to just write Kyle a note so he can go home. Heading down the hallway, past the empty patient rooms, he flings open Kyle’s office door. 

_ Again?! _

Jenna Cameron is stark naked, and sitting on Kyle Valenti’s face. 

She’s kneeling on his desk, Kyle on his back beneath her. Cam is leaned forward, hands braced on the man’s unclothed thighs. Michael can see Valenti’s cock, thicker than he’d expected, begin to twitch as the woman digs her shot fingernails into the muscles under her palms. 

Kyle’s hands are clutched to her strong hips. 

They both kind of glance at Michael in the doorway. 

Valenti starts to say something, when Cam barks, “Did I say you could stop?” 

Kyle immediately quiets and seems to go back to what he was doing. 

Closing her eyes briefly, she hums. “Yeah, just like that, baby.”

Then, as if she didn’t just wantonly moan about whatever Kyle’s tongue is doing to her, Cam turns her attention back to Michael and glares. 

“_What?! _” She all but hisses. 

He jumps a little. “Oh! Um, Liz finished the serum and Isobel will be taking it soon...”

Michael’s voice drifts off. 

Cam looks like a golden goddess, hair cascading down her back, as she expertly rides Kyle’s face. He can see her skin glistening with sweat, and absently wonders how long they’ve been at this. The woman looks very much in control of the situation, and just a little bit mean. Clearly he and Kyle have a type when it comes to lovers, though his Alex outshines them all.

“Hey! Earth to alien!” Her tone is snarky and commanding. _ Good for you, Valenti. _

“Oh, right. Kyle will need to run tests every 6-8 hours. The usual stuff, to track Iz’s body chemistry.”

“Got it. He’ll check in on her. _ Now fuck off!_”

Michael quickly turns around and walk-runs toward the lobby, but not before hearing Cam tell the good doctor how hot his tongue feels deep inside her wet pussy. 

Michael hightails it to his truck. 


	5. Five, +One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, +Malex

**Five**

Well, for once today, Michael isn’t borderline-traumatized by the sex he’s just witnessed. He’s actually a little impressed, to be honest. 

As he slides behind the wheel, his phone pings. 

**Alex: **[live photo of Alex stroking himself, precum leaking from the head, Alex’s thumb rubbing over the top, spreading the moisture around] 

_ Oh god! _The short video mesmerizes Michael, he’s unable to stop watching it over and over. He’s seen Alex masturbate a thousand times before, but each time is like a special gift, a delicious treat, a morsel to savor. 

Michael shudders, as his cock throbs, swelling... 

Another message comes through. 

**Alex: ** _ I’m getting impatient. Feeling bored. Might not wait for you. _

Michael sends a text to say, ’No! Wait!’, as he peels out of the parking lot. 

Michael is keyed the fuck up. His body feels hot, skin too tight. He thinks about Alex fucking his own fist, hard and fast, twisting his wrist as cum seeps from the head, dripping down those tanned fingers. 

He grips the steering wheel even tighter. 

Michael wants Alex to come in him, he craves it, feels owned by it, like he knows where he belongs and who he belongs to in those moments. The chaos is completely calmed then, even beyond what music can bring. 

He’s excited to get to Alex, eager to give him anything, _ everything _. 

But then it happens... 

It’s so unexpected, but painfully familiar. Maybe he’s more vulnerable right now due to the ups and downs of the day? It really doesn’t matter, because shortly after the unwanted feelings flood him, the awful thoughts come tumbling in too. 

_ Fuck! Nononononononono! _

_ ~~~ _

He stumbles into the cabin, Alex is sprawled on the couch, lazily stroking himself. 

Michael is heaving and out of control. Alex looks at him standing there, and seems to immediately know what’s happening. 

He tucks himself away and sits up. 

“Come here.”

Michael obediently walks over and sinks to his knees in between Alex’s splayed legs. Alex cards his fingers through Michael’s hair, coaxing him to rest his cheek against Alex’s thigh. 

“Close your eyes, baby. I’ve got you.”

Lids sliding shut, head bowed, Michael falls into the space that quiets him. Knowing and trusting, Alex to watch over him, tend to him, ease him.

**+One**

Micahel has no idea how long they’ve been in their current position, but he feels Alex shift him. Both hands on his face, tilting his head up and back a little.

“Open your eyes.” That strong voice keeps him centered, as Michael automatically complies. His body and brain feel like putty, but he’s aware enough to see Alex’s soulful eyes blinking back at him. 

His face is hard as granite, but also soft and welcoming.

Words firm and caring, “Tell me what happened.”

Michael struggles to swallow, but Alex is patient.

“I-I had the thoughts again. That, that I’m...nothing...nothing.” It’s barley a whisper, a broken confession. 

Alex’s face somehow hardens, eyes lasered focused, one hand moves to fist into Michael’s curls, tugging his head further back and to the side. Other hand in a proprietary grip on Michael’s throat, not squeezing or impacting breath, just holding him.

“_Look at me._” Alex’s commanding voice rumbles through the air. 

He follows the order, those deep brown eyes never wavering. 

“_You are _ not _ nothing, Michael._” His tone is pure dominance, and Alex’s absolute truth. Michael knows Alex only says what he means.

“_You are mine. _You are perfect. And I will tell you every goddamned day if I have to!” Alex nearly growls the words. 

Michael can only swallow, not enough give to Alex’s hold for him to even nod his assent. 

“_No one _says those lies about you! Not even you.” The kiss he gives Michael is somehow feral and controlled, causing Michal’s body to flush hot. 

“You’re the strongest person I know. What we are together has more power than anything else. _ Say it._”

“Y-yes. I-I am yours. You are mine.” Michael is breathless, his skin feels like it’s on fire, heart hammering.

Seemingly satisfied with Michael’s response, Alex commands, “Get up, get your clothes off, and get on the bed.”

Michael is slow to rise, but Alex helps him. He can feel the ache in his knees and thighs, but he knows what his love will rend will bring him full circle. 

True to his word, Alex works him over good, but doesn’t delay release or push him over the edge repeatedly. Alex expertly coordinates their orgasms, spending deep inside Michael’s body, the way he needs, the way that makes him feel whole, while Michael’s own cum splashes on his chest, slicking over both their bodies. Alex moves his hand to swipe up the cum on Michael’s chest with his fingertips, then licks them before he leans down to kiss Michael hard. 

This, _ this _ is one of the many things Michael loves about Alex. He knows, _ knows, _ that this act makes Michael feel good deep inside, to share this part of himself between them.

There is no judgment or no shame. Just them. 

Alex collapses his sweat soaked body on top of Michael. 

Micheal clutches his love tight with what remaining strength he has left, tears leaking out of his closed eyes. 

Alex makes him feel _ right_. In the he past, Michael has been told that the kinks and things he’s wanted, are twisted and bad. That he’s wrong, broken, for liking what he likes, for needing what he needs...but with Alex, he’s fully understood and accepted. His desires making sense to him for the first time in his life. This man has told him—shown him—that the way they connect, the way they love, is perfect. Beautiful. He’s taught Michael about his own body, his own pleasure, and how to test his own limits. He’s taught him how to fully let go and fall into the warmth of Alex’s strength...to trust and to be free. 

It’s more than physical, their dynamic. It’s the way Alex reads him, tracks his shifting moods, and anticipates Michael’s needs. But it’s not at all one sided. They both work on communication and using their voices to be heard, to say the words that are hard to say (and sometimes hard to hear), but necessary and important to the health of their relationship.

~~~

A couple nights later, after Alex has woken up in a cold sweat, yelling out in fear and recoiling from his touch, Michael uses the words Alex has taught him. He helps his love get grounded and back in the moment. He coaxes Alex with soft murmurs, reminding him of where he is and the life they share. 

When Alex is calm enough to let Michael wrap him in his arms, Michael repeats those almost sacred words to him like a manta. 

“You are the strongest person I know. We’ve got this. What we are together has more power than anything else.” 

Slowly, he feels Alex sigh and nod, Michael clutching him tighter, making soft sounds, and unconcerned about the time, only intent on the moment. 

He’s grateful to all the gods in the heavens for the honor of sharing his life with this man, for the trust and love they have, for the hope and the future that awaits them. 

Alex Guerin is the by far the best thing to have ever happened to Michael Guerin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 😊💗
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback or make a request/suggestion. 😊


End file.
